I N F I N I T Y
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: So, how long will it be 'til you see how bad I need this? I'll give you all if you please never leave, I need to keep it. I could f*** with you for infinity. Frederick/Female MU, please review! (Can be a sequel to "Unexpected", if you wish.)


**I know this is where I'm supposed to leave an author's note before you read the fanfic... But I don't really want to. Look, I'll just say this: I was listening to _Infinity_ by Niykee Heaton (find it on YouTube or Soundcloud; it's fucking amazing), and I just started writing this with my OTP in mind. It doesn't have a "real plot" in my opinion, but I don't mind. I just wanted to get this off my chest because it honestly wouldn't stop pestering my brain. So here it is... my baby.**

 **I used a line or two from the actual game just 'cause. Sorry not sorry.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Frederick grinned as he watched Ellie speak to Cordelia. Whatever they were discussing didn't seem serious, much to his surprise. Ellie spent so much time being serious that seeing her relaxed was rare. But her and Cordelia's laughter and smiles meant that she could relax once in a while.

 _She works far too much_ , Frederick thought. _I only wish I could make things easier for her._

He couldn't help but chuckle at his thoughts. How ironic that he- a man that worked too hard- was worrying over someone for that reason. Then again, he reasoned that anyone else would have felt the same. After all, Ellie did so much for the Shepherds. Not just in battle either- she helped others on small tasks with a smile on her face.

 _She's acting like me in a way_ , Frederick noted with amusement. _My work ethic must've rubbed off on her._

"It isn't polite to stare at a lady, you know."

Frederick was quick to snap out of his thoughts. He blinked hard to find Ellie staring at him while standing at arm's length. She looked slightly offended, but mostly amused. He arms were crossed over her chest in a curious manner. She also looked like she was fighting off a smirk.

"I apologize, milady," Frederick replied. "I… I didn't realize I had been staring."

Ellie giggled. "I believe that. You tend to drift off into space when you're staring at… at me."

"I should try to stop that. It's a ridiculous thing to do," Frederick said.

"It doesn't bother me," Ellie revealed. "I enjoy the attention. So…"

"So?..."

"What were you thinking about as you stared at me? Don't tell me you stared without a thought in your head. That's unlike you."

Frederick's chuckle was light-hearted. "I was thinking about how nice it was to see you in a relaxed manner. You and Cordelia seemed to be holding a pleasant conversation. I didn't hear anything, but you didn't look stressed from it."

"Oh, we were talking about Virion," Ellie said with a laugh. "I think he's trying to court Cordelia, but she refuses to believe it. Though if I were her, I'd probably think that, too. Virion isn't the most sincere man I've met."

"Aah, yes. So the topic of your conversation wasn't as relaxed as I'd thought."

"In a way, yeah. But I don't wanna think about it. It's her life; she's free to do what she wants. Just like I'm free to do what I want."

Frederick looked confused. "Is that so?"

"It is indeed," Ellie replied. She looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. Yet Frederick didn't understand why.

"And what is it that you would like to do?" he asked.

"Hmm… maybe we could go for a small walk? Just you and me?"

"If that's what you want, than I'd be more than happy to do that."

Ellie nodded as she instinctively threaded her fingers through Frederick's into a tight grip. He grinned at the sudden contact as they began their walk.

"You've looked more stressed than ever," he said suddenly.

"I am," Ellie admitted. "The war with Valm is tougher than the Plegian war we fought two years ago. I often find myself wondering if we can succeed. I know I shouldn't think such things, but it's hard not to. I only want us to succeed with little to no casualties."

"Don't doubt yourself, my love. You've been doing a fine job as our tactician. You never fail to impress the Shepherds with your battle plans. And yes, that does include me."

"I appreciate your words. Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better."

"You deserve the praise, my love. You always do. Though I've feared that I haven't been helpful in trying to relieve your stress. I feel awful."

"Don't. You need help too, and I'm always more than happy to help. Besides… helping you is a good excuse for procrastinating on my readings."

"Is that so?"

"Are you surprised?"

Frederick's grin grew. "A little, to be honest. You're so studious that I'd never peg you as someone who enjoys procrastinating."

"I do occasionally," Ellie added. "I can't do it too much, or the army will suffer. I also don't want Morgan to catch on. He'd never let me hear the end of it."

"You think he'd notice?"

"Most definitely. He's quite bright."

Upon thinking about their son, Frederick smiled. Their son- who'd been found a while ago during battle- was the light of his life. He still loved the Morgan from this timeline, but he also loved older Morgan. And yes, he loved his beautiful, smart wife- Ellie. The three of them were his favourite people, and he loved them all dearly.

"Frederick, you're zoning out again."

Frederick snapped back to reality to look back at Ellie. They had stopped walking, and were standing a foot away from a forest.

"Thinking about me again?" she asked.

"And about Morgan," Frederick said.

Ellie shook her head and laughed. "You need help, dear."

But Frederick dismissed her concerns. "Care to follow me in?"

"Sure," Ellie replied.

She took Frederick's hand again, and followed him into the forest. They continued walking in silence for several minutes before stopping near a small creek.

"It's so peaceful here," Ellie mused.

"It sure is," Frederick replied.

He glanced down beside him to absorb Ellie's appearance. Her pigtails were flowing daintily, and she was in awe with the surroundings. She seemed to be truly happy in that moment, and that made Frederick even happier. He was smiling from ear to ear at this point. There were times Ellie had taken his breath away, like their wedding day. But an uneventful day like today didn't fail to highlight her beauty. Frederick felt like he could stay here with her for the rest of the day. Hell, he'd stay there for the rest of their lives if she wanted.

"Ellie, look at this."

When she turned her head, Frederick crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately while his arms wrapped around her petite frame. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. This moment was truly for them, and no one else. He just wanted them to stay in the beautiful forest, kissing each other. He grinned when he felt her hands gently hold his face. Her touch always had a soothing effect, regardless of their environment.

Eventually, the couple had to break apart to get some air. So Ellie resorted to planting a gentle kiss on Frederick's cheek. She then rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. The coolness of his armour shocked her system, but it was comforting. Being in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world. She wouldn't have traded it for anything. It made her feel safe and loved, and that made her smile without fail.

"Comfortable?"

"Oh yes."

Frederick chuckled before planting a kiss on Ellie's head.

"I love you, Frederick. I'm lucky to have you by my side."

"My heart soars to hear those words. I love you too, my sweet."

Ellie pulled away just enough to lock eyes with her husband. She found herself placing a hand on his cheek for a moment. She just couldn't get enough of him. After all-

"Mother? Father? Where are you guys? Chrom's been looking for you two!"

Morgan's voice suddenly interrupting stirred Ellie and Frederick out of their moment. The two laughed briefly at the situation. They hadn't expected their son to come looking for them.

"We're fine, Morgan," Ellie called out. "We'll be out, shortly. Please tell Chrom."

"Sure," a confused Morgan replied.

Once it sounded like he was gone, the couple laughed again.

"We should go," Ellie suggested. "I expect a stern lecture from Chrom when we show."

"As do I," Frederick said. "But if I may be honest, I don't mind having to endure such a thing."

"And why is that?"

"Spending time with you is important, my love. I vowed to cherish every moment with you, and I intend to keep my promise."

Ellie blushed before kissing him again.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's."

The couple finally started their journey out of the forest. But just as they reached the exit, Frederick surprised his wife with one more kiss.

"That was for..."

"For being an amazing wife and mother."

"Thank you, dear. You happen to be an amazing husband and father."

"ELLIE! FREDERICK!"

Chrom's loud voice carried out far past them. Ellie began running back to camp, and Frederick followed close behind. They were greeted by an annoyed Chrom, and an amused Morgan.

"Care to explain where you two were?" Chrom questioned.

"If we must," Ellie answered. "You see…"

* * *

Night came quickly, much to Ellie's disappointment. She still had to put some final touches on the march, which meant another late night. She looked at the lit candle on her desk and sighed. She really wished she could already be fast asleep.

Frederick would've been on first watch, but not tonight. Morgan and Nah had offered to take his place instead, and Frederick gladly accepted. It was Morgan's way of apologizing for his parents being lectured earlier. He wasn't really responsible for it, but he felt like he owed his father a night off. Frederick appreciated the gesture because it meant helping Ellie out. He sat beside her and watched her work.

"Maybe I can put Sumia and Cordelia here, and Cherche and Gerome here," she mused out loud. "Flyers will be very useful, especially since there won't be many archers. I'll spread everyone else out on different parts of the battlefield."

"That'll work perfectly," Frederick replied.

"Gods, I'm glad to be done that," Ellie said happily. She took off her cloak and collapsed onto her cot.

Frederick took off his armour and suit before joining her in bed. He smiled as she immediately cuddled into his body.

"I prefer this more than your armour," Ellie revealed.

"I'm not surprised," Frederick said. "My armour isn't all that comfortable to sleep in, to be honest. Nor is the suit. It benefits both of us for me to change out of both."

Ellie nodded as she buried her head into his chest. She smiled as his arms held her tight yet carefully, like she was fragile. Frederick's ability to make her feel small always worked; not that she'd ever complain. In fact, she loved it.

"You know," she said suddenly, "I'm not really in the mood for sleeping."

"Oh? That's funny," Frederick replied, "neither am I. What say you and I have some… fun? It's been too long, my love."

"I'd love that."

Frederick moved so that he was looming over her in bed. Ellie closed her eyes as his kisses took her to another place for the night.

* * *

"So… how'd that feel?"

Frederick threaded his hand through Ellie's hair with a grin. "Amazing, love. I hope you enjoyed it, too."

"I did," Ellie replied.

She moved around so that she breasts were resting on Frederick's chest. She traced his jawline with one finger before using her hand to mess up his hair.

"Was that necessary?" Frederick asked, feigning annoyance.

"Well, considering the state your hair's currently in…yes," Ellie answered.

Frederick pretended to scowl, but he was soon laughing. He held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Don't leave my side," he said.

"I promise to stay alive for as long as I can," Ellie replied. "You have my word."

"Good. I wish to have you here with me for a long time."

"You wish to have me here for… I don't know…infinity?"

"Correct."

"And I do as well, dear."

"I'm happy to hear that, my love."

Ellie planted a kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his bare chest. "I love you so much, Frederick."

"I love you too, Ellie. Always and forever."

"Forever and always."

The couple slept better that night than they had recently.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
